<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empty Threats by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891375">Empty Threats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy begins to date a child of Ares, and the god has something to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empty Threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span> If anyone asked, Percy would tell them that Ares didn't scare him in the slightest. While that was true, as the God just annoyed him to no end, he couldn’t help the fear that came along with meeting Ares as Y/N's father rather than as a nuisance. </span><span>If Ares didn’t approve – which was likely – Percy was bound to get vaporized. </span> </p><p><span>Fear aside, Percy didn’t care much for Ares' approval. He knew that at the end of the day, Y/N was the one that mattered. He loved them and if Ares didn't understand that then so be it. "It's not like it's going to happen anytime soon, it'll be fine."</span> </p><p><span>"You're telling me that it'll be fine when your dad is the God of War?" Percy raised an eyebrow at them. </span> </p><p><span>"Trying to help you calm down is hopeless isn't it?" Y/N sighed, a small smile on their face. </span> </p><p><span>Percy was about to retort when he just groaned. Y/N followed his eye line to see their father smirking at them at The Big House. "Well, I guess it's time."</span> </p><p><span>Percy tried to look stoic and kept his hand firmly around Y/N's waist as they walked towards him. Chiron was there in his wheelchair, most likely to mediate the situation if it escalated. As they got closer, Percy found himself getting increasingly angrier. This was one of the main things he didn't like about Ares, the aura of anger that affected everyone around never helped his pre-existing hatred for him. </span> </p><p><span>Ares was fuming more than usual. When word got to him, he swore to kill the boy until Aphrodite convinced him not to. She made him promise on the River Styx, to which Ares decided that he was going to mess with the boy just a bit. He enjoyed seeing Percy struggle to mask his anger. "Y/N! How's my favourite kid doing?"</span> </p><p><span>"I thought your favourite was Clarisse," Y/N answered plainly, ignoring the butterflies in their stomach. Ares chuckled at that comment and ruffled their hair. "And what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't come to visit for another week or so."</span> </p><p><span>"Thought I'd surprise the two of you." The god shrugged, crossing his arms. "Mind if I talk to Jackson alone for a second, kid?"</span> </p><p><span>"Uh, sure," Y/N followed Chiron into the Big House, feeling both confused and worried for Percy. </span> </p><p><span>Once they were out of earshot, Ares glared at the Demigod standing in front of him. "I don't approve of you dating my kid." </span> </p><p><span>"What are you going to do, vaporize me?" Percy challenged him. </span> </p><p><span>"As much as I'd like to, Aphrodite had me swear on the River Styx that I wouldn't." he scoffed. "But I am here to tell you, that if you hurt them I won’t hesitate to hurt you."</span> </p><p><span>"What? Just an empty threat?" Percy couldn't help but feel a little amused. Was this all the God of War could do? "No battling it out for the right to date Y/N, or anything?"</span> </p><p><span>"Not today, I've got more important things to do than deal with a nuisance like you." Ares watched with satisfaction as Percy tried to contain the growing anger he was feeling. He could tell that the demigod wanted nothing more than to fight him, but that wasn't even close to being considered when Y/N came back out. </span> </p><p><span>"I would've given you two more time, but I wasn't sure," Y/N spoke, taking their place right next to Percy. "Dad, are you okay with this?"</span> </p><p><span>"Well, no," he said, honestly. "But I decided to give him a chance to prove himself."</span> </p><p><span>"Oh!" Y/N suppressed a smile. "Thanks, Dad."</span> </p><p><span>Ares gave his kid a slight nod and flashed a warning look at Percy before warning the kids to look away. When the God assumed his true Godly form and disappeared, the Demigods looked at each other baffled. "I think that's the best we're going to get from him."</span> </p><p><span>"I'</span><span>ll take it," Percy grinned. "As long as I'm with you." </span> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>